A New Man
by TrulyWicked365
Summary: Um… Don’t know how to write a summary. So… Just read O.K.!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Um… Don't know how to write a summary. So… Just read O.K.!

Disclaimer: I do not, and never shall, own Naruto or any of its characters.

-Rating may change.

A New Man

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Reaction

"Sakura!" A fifteen-year-old Naruto jumped down to the ground between his old teammate and current sensei. Jiraiya whipped out his notebook, undoubtedly hoping for a very 'heart felt' reunion. With a warning look from Naruto, Jiraiya quickly backed away and faced the other direction whistling, the infamous notebook once again hidden somewhere beneath his robes. Right then he happened to see an old acquaintance of his and ran over to catch up with them after his elongated absence. (The 'acquaintance' just so happened to be the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade, who was likewise spying on her pupil, but also on the boy she thought of as the son she never had.)

'_Wow! He really has grown up. It is kind of sad to see the kid in him matured.' _Sakura wondered silently. "Oh my god Naruto, you are taller than I am now." _'And stronger too.'_

"I guess so. Heh.", he said scratching his head.

"It is good to see you again, Konoha just hasn't been the same without you."

"I'm sure its occupants were happy about that." Naruto retorted with a touch of bitterness, only discernable to someone who had none him for a long time. Sakura, his closest friend, knew what he meant. The older generations were glad to no longer be living amongst the container for the Kyuubi, despite the fact that he was the sweetest guy she had ever met (let alone in Konoha). Although Sakura did not know why, the injustice of it all cut her unbearably deep, as if _she_ had been the one to suffer such a lonely existence in hatred and misery.

"So, do you think I am more _womanly_, Naruto?" Sakura realized what she had said a little too late and blushed, yet for some odd reason she did not wish it unsaid. However she did scream to herself, _'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' _A small sly spread across Naruto's face, unbeknownst to the blushing, pink haired konoichi. His expression softened as he said,

"Yes, Sakura. You are more beautiful than even I can remember." She felt rather than saw (as her vision was clouded) him come very close to her. So close that she could feel the heat radiating from his muscular teen body. It took all of her will and immense strength to keep her body from curving into his. This was a very strange reaction for her. Sakura had never experienced this feeling before, let alone with the goofy kid who was so low on the popularity scale he was below it! But now…

It was as if there had been a bomb inside of he ticking slowly away as if waiting for something or someone. The sight of Naruto, after all this time, brought that timer to its end. That bomb's explosion was as a catalyst to a flurry, no, a _blizzard_ of feelings Sakura had never even known she possessed. Now, with Naruto so close, his face descending down towards hers, Sakura's heart beat like a hummingbird's wings, moving faster then sound itself. Naruto moved painfully slow and Sakura wished he would just hurry it up already. _'Come on Sakura! MOVE! GOD, He smells good!' _ His face was now inches from hers and his lips were parted slightly. Sakura closed her eyes and licked her lips in anticipation for the impending kiss. She did not know why, but Sakura had to be ready, _'Get ready, Naruto this kiss is going to blow your mind!'_ then, _'Wait…WHAT am I saying! Dodge and Hit!'_ But those cerulean eyes held her motionless and left her defenseless, until it was uncertain she even could dodge at such close range. Impact was imminent and near at hand, but the intimate contact never came.

Sakura opened her eyes to see spiky yellow hair, and Naruto's ear. She next felt his hot breath roll down the back of her neck and it made her shiver. _'How does he shock my body without even touching me? '_Then Naruto began to speak in low, husky tones, "And I am sure you have become more womanly in more ways than in just your beauty." As he spoke these words in his deep, throaty rumble, a devilish grin broke out across his face. Sakura let out an overly controlled breath that seemed loud in her ears. "See you around, Sakura-_chaaaan_." His smell had been overwhelming her senses and then it was gone. Sakura swayed in a dizzy haze. There she stood, but barely, in the middle of the now bustling street, breathless and immobile. After what seemed like an eternity, Sakura was finally able to move and dashed over the rooftops to her apartment, where she collapsed with her back to the closed door.

Breathing heavy from her flight, Sakura tried to put a name to her feelings. She felt nervous and scared and exhilarated all at once. Her heart pumped at a furious pace and her breathing was erratic. Those few words Naruto had uttered in her ear were so innocent, yet _soooo_ suggestive. Sakura rationalized this reaction not as longing, but simply as bring shocked by a cance meeting with an old friend, she had been used to seeing everyday, after not having seen or heard from him for three years. A soft pang in Sakura's chest made her cringe, _'Why hadn't he written me even once?'_ Sakura quickly brushed away these thoughts and refused to dwell on them any longer. However, as Sakura laid her head down to sleep, she could not prevent the solitary tears that slid down her face to her pillow.

***

Over the next few days Sakura saw little of Naruto. However, when she did see him, the strong, willful, and intelligent konoichi became a bashful, blushing, tongue-tied schoolgirl. Even so much as one flash of the leaf Nin's foxy grin made her weak in the knees. Sakura ignored these strange feelings, living in constant denial.

Coming up on Saturday (two days away) was a huge festival, which everyone attended. Sakura was going with her best friend, Ino (well, close to best friend anyway) and they were supposed to meet on a hill between their places of residence at six. Sakura began to be afraid that she would see Naruto, though she could not imagine why. Sakura resolved to go shopping tomorrow. _'I'm gonna go all out for this thing!'_

***

Saturday finally arrived and it was a perfect day for the festival. There were no clouds in the sky, which meant all would be able to see the beautiful, glittering stars above. Sakura waited alone on the hill for her friend Ino. _'It is already 6:40. Where _is_ she?!' _Just then an unusually giddy Ino came up the side of the hill where stood a befuddled Sakura gilded by the orange glow of a miraculous sunset. She looked extremely proud of herself and Sakura supposed the feeling of accomplishment stemmed from the handsome man to whose arm she was clinging. As Ino and her mystery date came over the rise, Sakura's breathe caught, _'NARUTO IS INO'S DATE!!!' _ Sakura suddenly became very nervous (even though she looked amazing). Butterflies swam through her stomach when he looked directly into her emerald eyes with a soft, caring smile that only Naruto could give her. The setting sun now cast a rosy glow across his vivacious face and strong body. Sakura felt her heart melt at the sight and quickly attempted to cover up her lapse.

"Ready to go?" she asked cheerily with a fake smile before turning and leading the way.

The festival was beautifully decorated with paper lanterns and attractions everywhere. There were rides, food, and carnival games. There was even a space set apart for dancing where music played loudly. _'This would be a very romantic evening. If only I could get some alone time with Na……… NO!! Stop!! Insane thoughts!'_ For the next hour and a half Sakura steadily grew more and more agitated as _she _(Ino) clung to Naruto, cooing and flirting like mad. _'Why am I feeling this way?' _she would ask herself in the brief moments of "rationality".

Around 8:30 Ino began to whine that she was bored and tired. She was undoubtedly hoping Naruto would take her somewhere more…_private_. Ino was sorely disappointed (Naruto was too much the gentleman) when he only offered to walk her home, but her place was better than none. Ino shot Sakura a dark look that said don't you dare join us. Sakura only smirked and continued on through the crowd. _'Naruto is __way__ too much of a nice guy to try anything. Right?' _Sakura wandered aimlessly down the crowded streets until she found a bench that was only semi-out of the commotion, but provided way too much quiet and time for thought. A half hour passed and the dancing was beginning to pick up as more and more people joined in the moonlit frivolity. Sakura began to worry. _'What if he did do something with Ino. I just cannot imagine it working out. She isn't his type!!! But then, what right do I have to say who is and who is not his type? But still… He needs someone who is supportive enough to keep him going, who is strong enough to whip him into shape and keep his ass in line, and someone who is smart enough to make up for all of the sense he is lacking. He needs someone like…' _as the next word ran through her head, her eyes widened in bewildered astonishment _'me.'_

Just at the moment of discovery, said male wandered out from among the crowd, seemingly looking for somebody. Sakura panicked and ripped the bench on which she sat. Naruto caught sight of her, waved, and ambled over. Sakura's panic rose even higher. She was trapped and no longer knew how to act around the legendary knucklehead.

"Hey, Sakura-chan."

"H-Hi, Naruto. You're back!?"

"Yeah. Ino wanted me to stay longer, but I haven't been to a festival in Konoha for three years. I just want to enjoy myself tonight and make up for all that I have missed." The warm smile he gave her sent a shiver down Sakura's back, but the blonde ninja's next words made her crestfallen, "Maybe I'll stop by and see her later, as a surprise." Naruto put out a hand to help her up and the contact made her skin burn.

As the night wore on, Sakura found herself having a better time than she had had in too long. She began to see how very deep Naruto was entwined in her feelings, even in her livelihood. His smile gave her a high she had never known. His touch made her alive, it set her on fire. Now, it was nearing 11:30 and neither wanted to leave the other's presence, but knew that outcome to be inevitable. Time seemed to fly and yet stand still all at once. The two young ninja wandered off into the dark starlit park and talked together as they strolled down the twisting paths. There were very few lights in the park, creating a romantic ambience, however, none of this was noticed by the 15-year old pinkette. She was flustered by their close proximity. Every now and again their hands would lightly brush against each other, sending a tremor of thrills up the woman's arm. Was he doing this by purpose?

"What took you so long to return Ino to her home?"

He chuckled, "I am not entirely sure what to tell. It only took us about five or ten minute to reach her house. When we got there she wanted me to stay and do… things with her." 'Things', the word sounded so innocent, yet sooooooooo suggestive.

"And did you do…", here she paused and swallowed past the lump in her throat, "…_things_?"

"Why so interested? I am a fool and she is a pig, according to you. We should be a perfect match." he said while quirking an eyebrow. _'He is so much more mature than I remember. Or was I only blinded by my slight infatuation with that traitorous teme, Sasuke?'_

'_Bastard.'_ Sakura thought crossly. She was torn back to the present when Naruto grabbed her by the shoulders. He was starring into her bright green eyes with an expression of concern. "You alright?"

"Yeah, sure. Why wouldn't I be?" her voice was shaky and unconvincing.

"Are you sure?" his gaze became serious and penetrating. He detected ambivalence in her and absolutely had to know what was the cause for her wavering constitution. "You know you can tell me anything, don't you?" His beautiful blue eyes where searching hers as Sakura stood before him hesitating.

P.S.- I know it's a pain in the ass, but……… PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo. Sorry about the wait, but I wasn't sure how to do this chapter (especially because of the depressing lack of response to mmy poll! '-_- ), but please enjoy anyhow aaaaaaand let me know how you think!

Disclaimer: Do I look like a Japanese man to you? I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2: Lost

"I-I… I know. Honestly, it is nothing though." Sakura paused in resignation, "It is just that… Oh, I have been such a fool!" She hugged him close, enjoying the feel of his body pressed against hers. Naruto tensed in shock before relaxing to her touch and, wrapping his arms around her, hugged her back. Sakura desperately hugged him closer to her. She felt that was where she belonged- "I'm really glad you're back, Naruto. Good night." Sakura glimpsed his old smile before turning to leave. There was a faint 'poof' and she turned to face the blonde in surprise, but he was gone, leaving behind only a small plume of light colored smoke. _'Since when can he do that!?!'_

Then Sakura collapsed. _I'm too late! The one thing I have ever truly wanted and it's slipping from my grasp because of my own dumb infatuation with that _bastard!_... I need you, Naruto." _In face of her bitter irony, Sakura picked herself up and ran, one arm covering her eyes to hide the melancholy rivers that flowed from their emerald oceans.

***

He watched from his favorite tree as the girl turned on her side to face him, her eyes closed in dreamless sleep. This used to be something he would do (STALKER!!! jk!) after an especially horrid day, however something was now different. Weariness had begun to show on her face as well as the traces of tears were they had run down her cheeks. They worried him increasingly. Naruto then came to the conclusion that her sorrow must be due to him. Maybe she really hated him that much, but then why? Maybe she was just trying to be nice.

"Don't worry Sakura. I'll burden you no longer." Naruto said softly before jumping from the tree and sprinting home, a lone tear escaping down his lean cheek.

***

_She was on fire, burning from the inside, as sweat slicked her features. There was this unfamiliar hunger, ravenous and feral, driving out all thought. She needed more, more of him. His mouth roamed down her body tantalizingly, tongue unzipping her at the seams. Her moans begged release. Her fingers wove tightly through his soft, messy blond hair. "Narutooo…" she moaned his name. His hot breath rolled up her body to her neck, which received his passionate kisses obligingly, feeding more of herself into him. She needed him now. Needed him inside of her. The pressure was blinding, unbearable. Thankfully her heard her silent plea. He entered her, but painfully slowly, pushing in his entire length. Stars exploded behind her eyes._

Sakura shot up in bed, sweating and panting like a dog in heat.

"Just a dream."

'_???'_

*shiver*


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura turned over, troubled by her dream, to lie down again. This had not happened in three years! Even before the dream was never this _intense_. She had never been able to see the guy she was doing *things* with either. Sakura shook silently as the sweat chilled her skin. Even more unnerving than the dream though, was the fact that she was disappointed it had ended. Fear took her. The pinkette decided this would have to end. Naruto had options now. He would choose someone else, possibly even Ino. They would be good together. Sakura cried herself to sleep, believing her heart to already be broken.

The next morning was an early one. Getting up at five A.M. had never had her dragging this much before. The shower had not even helped to awaken her. She walked down the road to the hospital for her early shift. This would be her first time being late, but Sakura just did not have the energy to care. She could not remember anything she did throughout the day. She must have performed well enough for no one to question. What she did not know was that everyone had been so put off by how she had acted and looked all day that they were unable to say anything. At twelve-noon, Sakura went out to get lunch for Lady Tsunade and herself and headed for the Hokage tower.

They ate in silence for a bit after exchanging a normal greeting. Tsunade then decided that it had gone on long enough.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you have been completely beaten!" she stated bluntly. Sakura looked down, playing with her food.

Then forcing a smile to her face looked up to say, "Nothing! You haven't been drinking yet, have you Tsunade-sama?" _Damn Tsunade-sama. Can't you just not be brilliant for once?_

"You are lying, but it is too early in the day to pry, so tell me how you've been instead. It has been a few days since we last met."

"I haven't really been up to much. Just the usual: working at the hospital catching up with friends and family." _Oh shit! This is going in the wrong direction. Please don't pick up on it…_

"I see, and are your family well?"

"Yes, very. Thank you for asking."

"And your friends. How are they?"

Sakura laughs nervously, "Oh they are all fine, though you probably know that better than me."

"Of their mental and physical standing, I do, but you know the gossip and the inside info." _Oh god. She knows something._

"Hehe… well there hasn't really been that much to tell of late. Oh, but there was that one thing…" _Take it, take it._

Tsunade lost her focus to the curiosity. "What thing?" _Score!_

"Oh, just a series kid photos of Kiba playing with his older sister," here she paused leaving Tsunade looking on with bored eyes, "playing dress-up getting his hair and make up done. Oh! And the tea party." This left Tsunade stunned. Sakura grinned as she delivered the final punch line. " He was twelve." Tsunade burst into laughter; crying from the shear hilarity of it all.

Sakura took this as her time to escape and while the hokage pounded the table through fits of laughter, she made some vague excuses and moved slowly toward the door. Here however, Tsunade sobered instantly, "Don't think you can run from the inevitable, Sakura." _Crap._ " Sit down a while. Let's have a chat about a certain….._mutual_ friend." _Double crap._ "One that returned recently. One that you used to talk about quite often, but have stopped since his return." _I didn't talk about him that often._ "A certain blonde ninja…"

"Alright! I get it. You want to talk about Naruto, geesh."

"Well not particularly, but since you brought it up." Tsunade was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "So what happened when he returned…? Hmmm? Anything… interesting?"

"No, not really. We talked some. He seems to really have grown up in these past three years. We actually haven't seen each other that much. There was the day he got back, some odd sightings from across a street and such, oh and the festival."

"You went to the festival together! How sweet."

" Not exactly… He went with Ino. I merely met up with them there."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's good that Naruto is enjoying himself."

Tsunade just shook her head. The rest of the meal was finished in silence and after they said their good-byes, Sakura left for home and a nice bath to help calm her down.


End file.
